


What I Find is Pleasing

by shinyspinda



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Delinquentcy, Fighting (mentioned), Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Teasing, general JuBan activities you know how it is, idiots to lovers, its not graphic tho writing kissing is hard for me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyspinda/pseuds/shinyspinda
Summary: Banri and Juza run from the police after starting a fight on Veludo Way. You can't blame them for making out in an alley.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	What I Find is Pleasing

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Heart of Glass by Blondie. This is based on that one tumblr post entirely. You know the one.
> 
> For Romie bc we are sad about all but two of the fics posted on Juza's bday being porn for fuckoign. a3 nsfw week or some twitter bullshit 

They hadn’t meant for the situation to escalate to more than a scuffle, but with both of their loud mouths, it was never that simple. Some delinquents from a rival school recognized Banri, and remembered some stupid thing he did before Mankai to start a rukus. At first, it was just Banri and the leader of the other group snapping at each other back and forth while Juza stood behind his troupe mate menacingly. It would have been fine had Banri not gotten too hot headed and grabbed the leader by his shirt, turning their dispute physical. 

Banri and the other leader had dissolved into an outright fight, throwing punches in every direction. Juza struggled to both keep his friend in line and hold back the other followers, suffering some bruises himself. This interaction had, unexpectedly, brought attention from the other visitors of Veludo way. Some at first thought it had just been an overzealous street performance. However, the blood that was pouring out of the leader’s nose made it clear that their punches were not performative in the slightest. It wasn’t long before a police officer had been made aware of the situation. 

That was why the two men (hardly) were currently running down the busy street, reluctantly hand in hand. At the first sight of the authorities Banri had instinctively grabbed Juza by the hand and taken off with him like a thief in the night. Juza had just gone with it, not wanting to be left behind in the mess. Acting had left them both quite athletic, but the thrill of it all had Banri feeling out of breath by their third turn. Looking back and forth, he tugged Juza into an empty alley.

It was a tight squeeze with them both back to the walls, staring at each other as they earned back their breath. Juza noticed redness forming a bruise at the top of the other cheek. He was pretty sure Banri won the fight, all things considered, but that other guy got him good. 

They could feel each other’s breath on their skin. It was hot, heavy, and laboured. Banri noticed Juza still hadn’t let go of their grasp, and he let the touch linger as he was the one to break it. His skin still felt the ghost that was Juza’s calloused palms on his, and his face turned hot.

Juza coughed, finally, breaking the relative silence. “Why'd ya’ even run? It’s not like the cops would have put us in that much trouble. It was just a little fight.”

Banri looked up at him. “I dunno. It was kind of a flight or fight response,” he panted. “It was for the best, anyway. Your little bro would have thrown a fit if you got arrested. Your mom, too.” He wasn’t sure why he thought of Juza’s situation first.

“Idiot. I would have been fine,” Juza said. “I didn’t do any actual fighting. I just held em’ back for you. I didn’t want your ass sent to the hospital. I’d- You’d… miss practice.”

Banri blinked. It had sounded like he was going to say something else there, but Banri couldn’t even begin to think of what. “Oh. I didn’t even think about the other guys, even though I’m the one who started it. Thanks.” He felt like he didn’t tell Juza that enough.

“...” Juza didn’t say that he was welcome, but he was. “You’re right, though. Sakyo would have killed us both for-” He heard something around the corner, and turned his head. The same police officer, from earlier, was wandering the street, presumably in search of the runaway culprits. He was saying something into his radio. Juza’s heart picked up.

“Dude, do you ever finish your s-” Banri started, before Juza put his palm against his mouth forcefully. He shouted something muffled under the hand, then Juza motioned with his eyes towards the officer. Banri nodded in understanding, and Juza took his hand away, but not before Banri had the chance to lick his palm in revenge.

Juza pulled the slightly moist palm back, and whispered, “Are you twelve?” with a scowl. Banri just smiled cockily, and put a finger over his mouth, making a little shush sound. While infuriating, Juza couldn’t help but blush a little. Banri knew how cute he could be, which almost aggravated Juza more. He just grumbled, and moved his eyes away from Banri’s lips and to the actual threat.

The cop began to walk further down the street, effectively losing the pair. Juza watched the street a little longer, just in case. He looked back to his friend. 

“I think he’s gone,” he said, letting out a heavy gasp he had kept tight in his chest. The street was busy today. He doubted that they would heavily persist with him and Banri over something so small. 

“Thank God,” Banri heaved. Despite his playfulness, it seemed the danger had left Banri tense as well. Juza swore he was close enough to hear the other’s rapidly beating heart.

His gaze finally returned on Banri’s face. It was red, somehow even more red than when the two had just finished running. There was sweat on his forehead. Juza put a hand on the side of Banri’s face, where the bruise was forming, without thinking.

“Dude, what are you thinking?” Banri hissed. Blush grew further on his cheeks, and honestly, the bruise kind of hurt. He didn’t push Juza away, though.

Juza wanted to say so much more than what he could. “He got you good,” he said. While he was talking about the bruise, his eyes lingered on the blondes lips again. He was glad the other delinquent had spared them.

“Bitches get stitches, I guess.” Banri said, a bit embarrassed.

Juza chuckled softly, low and from his chest. “You did kind of deserve that one,” he said. He rubbed his thumb across the spot. “Sakyo really will kill you if he sees that whenever it turns dark,” he laughed. 

“Do you think I can convince Azami to teach me how to cover it?” 

“Probably not,” Juza replied. “Just say it was me, if you think you can admit to losing to me in a fight.” They didn’t go at each other physically, anymore. They both knew it was just teasing.

Banri smiled. “Oh, so Sakyo can kick both of our asses? Would you really do that?”

“How is it any different than usual?” Juza joked. By now, he probably should have pulled back from the touch. That didn’t feel right, though.

Banri had been doing his fair amount of staring, as well. His skin felt hot, and it was like Juza’s breath was blanketing his skin. Normally, he would fuss over it, and call it gross, or lie and say he needed to brush his teeth. But now it was welcome.

“We could probably go back now,” he said. “The coast is clear, and we would probably be safer back at the dorms.” However, Banri made no movement away from the alley, or more importantly, Juza. He didn’t even look away from Juza’s eyes.

“Yeah. We could.” Juza said simply. He didn’t move either. There seemed to be an understanding between the two. “I never took you as someone who does the ‘safer’ option, though.”

“You’re right for once.” Banri laughed, and it brought a sting to his recently-punched stomach. He felt so much tension, crawling underneath his skin. He knew what he wanted, and he knew what Juza wanted. He had known for years. They both knew, honestly. Normally, Banri would have made the first move. But everytime he tried, Juza’s presence melted him like butter.

Thankfully for him, something came upon Juza, suddenly. Maybe the adrenaline pumping through his veins from the high of the fight, of the chase. Or maybe it was because of how soft Banri looked right now, his eyes big and exciting. Whatever it was, it made Juza feel compelled to move in closer, and lock the distance. His breath felt warm, comforting, against Banri’s cheek, and compared to the hand that Juza had moved to rest on the back of Banri’s neck, his lips felt so much softer in its place. It was brief, polite, and awkward. It should have hurt, the peck being left on top of the darkening bruise, but it almost served as a placebo, leaving the skin below feeling sweet.

It was so small, yet Juza felt breathless. His skin was tinged pink, and he took his hand from the back of Banri’s head and held it in front of his mouth. From what Banri could tell, that was the first time Juza had attempted doing something like that. It’s not like he would know that, though. 

Banri tried not to appear flustered, but he couldn’t help the way his mouth sat agape in surprise for a little longer than it would if he was composed. To ease the twister in his stomach, he chuckled lightly, not enough air in his lungs to react with gusto. 

“Really? What the hell do you call that?” He teased breathlessly. Banri’s fingers skated the air, desperate to reconnect the physical bond between him and the boy. He lightly took hold of Juza’s waist, just ghosting over it, like establishing a firm touch would scare Juza away like a deer. “Is that all you got for our first kiss?” Banri managed, more confidently. 

Juza’s cheeks managed to glow scarlet, even more than they already did. He took his hand away from his tingling mouth. “Bold, considering you are just standing there like an idiot right now,” he mumbled. He was too embarrassed to give the chirp any bite. Banri took it as a challenge, however. Banri took everything as a challenge.

“Oh, yeah? You want to do this right now?” His eyes were fiery as he pulled Juza towards him with a solid hand, completing the distance. Juza’s feet stumbled below him awkwardly.

Banri’s palm snaked up his troupe mates back, and their lips met eagerly. The first time Banri had tried to do this with someone, he had accidentally bumped heads and it resulted in a small bruise. He knew that if that had happened again, with Juza, he never would have lived it down. He was so glad, felt so lucky, that this time went perfectly-- no, even better than perfectly, to plan.

He had always expected Juza to taste sickly sweet from all the candies and cakes the boy could consume, and had spent nights staring up at the ceiling dreaming about it. While Juza’s lips did not meet this expectation, as mouths tend to just taste like mouths, it was nonetheless addicting. Banri felt like he was going to explode as he let Juza take control of the kiss, thinking he at least owed him that.

Juza did so, getting more comfortable. His hands met Banri’s waist, and the side of his face where he had kissed the bruise earlier. Admittedly, Juza had never done this with another person before, as speculated, and he wasn’t exactly clear on the etiquette of making out in an alleyway, but he was a man that best learned through experience. 

It took little force for Juza to move Banri against the wall to give himself leverage. Banri let the bricks rest against his back with no objection, his legs feeling like weak stems beneath him. Against Juza was the most relaxed he had felt in years. 

For a second, Juza pulled away to catch his breath. There was saliva between the two’s mouths, and neither of them had the heart to comment on how gross that was. He took a deep breath, and chuckled, wiping his face and taking a look at Banri’s face. He hadn’t even realized that his eyes had been closed, the darkness feeling natural.

“How was that?” Juza whispered, his entire body feeling tight. He put a thumb under Banri’s chin, wiping at some saliva. He still didn’t want to comment on how gross that kind of was.

Banri blinked a couple times, as if readjusting his brain back into his head. His vision felt fuzzy. “You want a rating?” He smirked, and rested a hand on Juza’s chest calmly. “Hmmm… 9/10. Could use more tongue,” he joked.

Juza shook his head, a small smile filling out on his lips. It was the type of smile Banri, or anyone, really got the chance to see. The one where you could tell he was holding back from showing his teeth, his lips struggling to meet. He always was insecure about showing his teeth, insisting they made him look scary. The smile felt like an honor, to Banri. Like a treasured secret.

“You’re an idiot,” Juza said quietly. It was said like a compliment. He returned his lips to Banri’s, this time as easily as you would return home, but only for a moment. Like a small pinch to check if he was dreaming. He felt like a total goofball.

“We should get back to the dorms,” Banri said. “Forreal this time,” it was hard for him to keep from giggling like a dumbass as he spoke, “Unless you want to get arrested for PDA, instead.”

Juza grabbed the hand on his chest, and lifted his brows. It was hard for his eyes to leave Banri. “You’re right. Doing this in an alley isn’t exactly fun either. Smells like trash.” He pulled Banri behind him, dragging him out of between the buildings.

Banri made a dramatic sniffing sound, and said, “Oh, you sure that’s not you, asshole?”

He rolled his eyes, and bumped his shoulder into Banri’s as payment for the verbal assault. “See if I kiss you again, later.”

Banri grinned. “You promising a later, Hyodo? I’ll try and behave, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at 3 to 5 am and I did not edit it and I am not sorry


End file.
